Various forms of height adjustable mirror supporting structures heretofore have been designed, but these structures have not been constructed in a manner whereby they are readily portable from one location in a room to a second location therein or from one room to another. In addition, these previously known forms of mirror supporting structures include height adjustment retaining features which are difficult to operate. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of height adjustable mirror support structure which may be readily transported from one location to another and functional to enable height adjustment of the supported mirror with a minimum amount of effort.
Examples of previously known forms of height adjustable mirror supporting structures as well as other similar constructions including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 404,110, 789,152, 814,101, 1,029,812, 1,263,955 and 2,017,472.